


Сновидение

by Loftr



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dream Sex, During Canon, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, First Time, Ghosts, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Сновидения - отражения того, чего мы больше всего желаем. Но, может, этот сон наслал Тёмный, лишь бы сбить его с пути, не допустить месть за убийство семьи?
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Talion (Shadow of Mordor)
Kudos: 11





	Сновидение

**Author's Note:**

> Прошлое Келебримбора правильное, тобесь из Сильмариллиона.
> 
> Работа написана в 2018 году.

Забытие. Боль... Нет, первой была боль, которая сковала его на долгие дни, годы "смерти". Он знал, понимал, почему так произошло, почему его отринули, но с каждым днём пребывания в нигде, пребывая между миром живых и мёртвых, эта грань осознания истончалась. Забылась Алатариэль, забылся Аннатар, Кольца, битва, но никак не боль, которая была непонятна. Келебримбор поначалу пытался ухватиться за воспоминания, которые мелькали где-то на периферии сознания, щекотали разум пушистым хвостом, обещая то, что уже когда-то пережил, но в итоге и они ускользнули от него. А после стало всё равно. Просто забыл. Не нуждался... Кто он?

Странная боль, что бралась из ниоткуда, преследовала его из года в год и никак не уходила, даже когда пытался отвлечься. Смешно: отвлечься на то, чего не помнишь. Келебримбор вовсе не мог думать, ведь с этими деяниями приходила новая пустота. Разочаровывало, ломало, делало слабым, но никак не решалось.

А потом появилось тепло среди моря холода, которое притягивало, которое не мог проигнорировать потому, что это было впервые за тысячелетия полнейшего одиночества и пустоты. И он, словно мотылёк на ночной огонь костра, полетел навстречу теплу, не обращая внимания на то, что острая верёвка душит его с каждым новым шагом. Была вспышка, была борьба с кем-то невидимым, кто горел самой настоящей яростью, так знакомой ему. Келебримбор отступил, позволил взять верх другому, ведь резкая смазанная вспышка из прошлого заставила задуматься, заставила впервые за столько лет понять, что это его единственный и последний шанс.

Талион... Человек... Тот, кого так же отринула смерть. Талион был погружён в свои мысли, чувства, не противился ярости и желанию отомстить Чёрной Руке - он всё это ощущал. Да, Келебримбор мог отгородится от чужих переживаний, что и делал поначалу, но стал замечать за собой нехарактерное желание полностью контролировать следопыта.

_\- Знаешь, - однажды заявил ему Талион, - я чувствую тебя, - говорил Талион. - Ощущаю, как ты копошишься, перебираешь мои мысли, - утверждал Талион. - Что ты ищешь? Что тебе нужно? - диким зверем смотрел на него Талион._

Знал бы ответ... всё равно бы не ответил правдиво. "Ничего" и "лишь беспокоюсь о тебе" становятся его постоянными ответами. Он не должен ничего схожего испытывать, наверно, ведь с ними не появляются схожие воспоминания из прошлого. Как чистый лист пергамента, который приходиться исписывать заново. Келебримбору это не нравится, абсолютно, что-то, да негодует в нём, но изменить пока ничего не мог.

Со временем к нему возвращается утерянное прошлое. Вспоминается всё до самых мельчайших деталей, которые появляются со второй находкой предмета, что принадлежал когда-то ему. Нолдо, внук Феанора, Эпоха Древ, которая кажется столь желанной и столь простой, отречение от отца, падение Нарготронда, подарок Галадриэль копии Элессара - мельчайшие детали мелькают настолько отчётливо, настолько быстро, отчего в висках нарастает боль. Боль... у мёртвого... Это становится отправной точкой, которая окончательно забирает все шоры, принося большую боль. Кольца и Аннатар, который не остановился на Семи, желая получить все. Боль, слишком много боли, которую было невозможно терпеть даже ему. Горячие лезвия клинков, поддерживающие свой жар каждую минуту над небольшой свечой, прижимались к чувствительной кожи на боках, заставляя покрываться её волдырями, вздуваться и лопаться лишь от одного небольшого движения, даже вдоха, высвобождая кровь. Алые потёки стекали вниз по телу, громкими каплями в полнейшей тишине разбивались о пол, ледяной пол, до которого мог дотянуться лишь кончиками пальцев. Он помнит каждое чёрное слово, что было произнесено такими же чёрными устами Аннатара... Саурона... Келебримбор сполна познал всю ярость Тёмного Властелина, познал силу его удара, гнев его клинков, которые не переставали терзать. Безнадёжность, отчаяние и острое желание рассказать всё, лишь бы добил до конца, более не мучая. Как в тумане эльф помнит оценивающий взгляд, который изредка затмевал ярые огни, желания убить его, помнит смазанные прикосновения к себе ледяных пальцев, холод которых пробирался к самой душе. Сломленное хроа, почти уничтоженное фэа...

Келебримбор выдал месторасположение Семи Колец, не боясь, что что-то произойдёт. Нет, страха уже не было никакого, ведь твёрдое решение стоять до конца, чтобы защитить всю Арду от повторения того, что уже было в прошлом, было почти таким же, придало ему какую-то силу. Или желание поскорее покончить со всем. Но Саурону стало этого мало, ему изначально всё было мало, и нолдо казалось, что и во время попыток всевластия Бауглира Аннатар чувствовал потребность в большем. Не ему размышлять об этом, не тогда, когда подвешен за руки, отчего плечи уже слишком давно приняли неправильную форму. Саурон желал узнать, где Три Кольца, делал всё, лишь бы выбить последние слова из хроа, которое почти не дышало, на котором было мало чистого от синяков и крови места, но эльф смолчал... молчал даже тогда, когда чуть ли не захлебнулся собственной кровью.

 _"И долгое время мог, если хотел, представать благородным и прекрасным, обманывая всех, кроме самых бдительных..."_ Купился, как малое дитя, которое жило лишь первые свои часы. Келебримбор принял любой исход, понимая, что за молчание придётся слишком дорого заплатить, и как же нолдо надеялся, что Гортхаур не воспользуется его пустым хроа для своих тёмных, ужасных дел. Он, серебряных дел мастер, с гордостью принял смерть от орочьих стрел, наконец-то избавляясь от всепоглощающей боли.

Спасение? Что-то новое и лучшее? Надежда вернуться туда, где начался его путь? Невозможно... И тогда, когда всё это вновь вернулось к нему в память, нолдо понял, что Эру Илуватар не простит его никогда за то, что почти собственными руками обрёк Арду на разрушение. Много на себя взял? Чересчур, ведь Единый никогда не вмешивается, но было всё равно. Лишь отчаяние, новый виток боли и осознание постоянного скитания на грани за то, что слишком поздно различил обман.

Келебримбор скрыл всё своё прошлое от следопыта, оставляя лишь небольшие крохи, дабы добиться расположения, ещё большего доверия. С осознанием того, что произошло, что происходит и что творится внутри бестелесного духа, приходит и ненормальное желание отомстить тому, кто обрёк его на такое существование... из-за кого смерть отринула и Талиона.

Жизнь для него стала невыносимым испытанием, по сравнению с которым всё его прошлое кажется очередной забавой Дираэля. Он потерял отсчёт дням, которые, наверно, уже переросли в месяцы. Потерял само чувство осязания времени, которое было столь характерно ему настоящему, живому. Единственной целью, которая не переставала быть самой яркой, как первая звезда на темнеющем небе, была месть Чёрной Руке. Скорбел? С каждым днём вспоминать о своей семье было уже не так больно.

_\- Человеку проще перенести горечь утраты, что со временем затухает, - сказал Келебримбор, когда они стояли на развалинах башни._

Может, и проще, но сердце до сих пор сжималось при мысли об Иорет и Дираэле, до сих пор их образ был у него перед глазами, образ того, как их убивают. Раньше бы Талион... Слишком многое изменилось, чтобы оглядываться назад. Чего стоит тот эльф, который был привязан к нему и оказался самим Келебримбором! Вот чьё прошлое было под покровом тайны, вот, о ком ходило столько легенд, неоднозначностей и... да, наверно именно это и отвлекло следопыта от собственной потери, иначе бы окончательно сошёл с ума.

Вроде бы и жив, а вроде бы и истёк кровью рядом с холодеющими трупами жены и сына. Талион не чувствовал потребности в привычных "делах" былой жизни: нет голода, нет жажды, не мог умереть, ведь нолдо защищал его, давал свою силу. Но мужчина чувствовал тягу ко сну, не физическую, моральную, чтобы получить призрачный отдых, увидеть прошлое или просто помечтать. Келебримбор ничего не говорил на это, как будто его это никак не касалось... Этот дух великого эльфа вообще был странным. Не то чтобы Талион был против бессмертия, ведь любые методы достижения поставленной цели хороши, но Келебримбор что-то скрывал.

Мужчина ловил на себе взгляд нолдо, когда Келебримбор думал, что это остаётся незамеченным. А ещё Талиона напрягало то, что он чувствовал эльфа, чувствовал его так называемую жизнь после смерти как тёплый шар в груди. Словно это была часть его, словно так было уготовано с самого начала, ведь... не чувствовал ничего противоестественного. Уже.

Когда Келебримбор приказал идти за отрыжкой орка, чтобы получить свои воспоминания, Талион не желал вообще ничего делать. Пусть и нолдо, пусть и бывший владыка, но зависит от него, нуждается в нём. Кажется, эльф понял всё сразу и сменил "гнев на милость". Талиону было приятно видеть, как Келебримбор, начиная твёрдо, высокомерно свою речь, под конец откидывал свою гордость в сторону, становясь более... мягким. Странно такое видеть от того, кто по легендам был характером, как и Феанор. Кому бы рассказал... некому рассказать, только то лысое существо, которое помогает вернуть память нолдо, о котором даже гадко говорить.

Нурн был последним красивым местом в Мордоре, даже отчасти спокойным, если найти отдалённое местечко, куда орки не захаживают. Они расположились на одном из холмов, с которого открывался вид на море, но Талион предпочёл звёзды, которые были большой редкостью в Мордоре. Спокойствие, которого так мало в последние дни, небольшая передышка, которой тоже не хватает. Ему не нужно было искать взглядом Келебримбора, чтобы узнать, рядом он или решил оставить его одного, ведь чувствовал холод духа рядом с собой.

Умиротворение. Впервые нет мыслей и впервые не хочется вообще думать о Чёрной Руке, о мести, о попытке помочь не только себе, раз уж так получилось. Талион складывает руки на груди и не понимает, что темнота перед глазами - не наступившая ночь, которая накинула свои сети на всю Арду. Просто плыть по течению хоть иногда, расслабиться, позволить забыться самому себе.

_Семья..._

_Горящие глаза..._

_Вспышки от удара кузнечного молота..._

_Ледяные пальцы, которые сжимают бока, срывая кожу..._

Яркая вспышка разрушает темноту перед глазами и Талион резко садится, судорожно вдыхая и прижимая руку к груди. Боль, словно попал под стрелы, которые своими чёрными наконечниками пронзили ему грудь. И красные глаза, которые горели такой яростью, какую он никогда не видел.  
\- Келебримбор, ты не...

Талион обрывает себя, как только яркие пятна перед глазами исчезают, открывая вид на белые врата. Белоснежные стены, такие же белые башни среди моря зелёного цвета. Следопыт, как завороженный, подымается на ноги и оглядывается назад, где за спиной разросся лес.  
\- Келебримбор?

Но никто ему не отвечает. Отчего-то мужчину это не пугает, не страшит, лишь немного напрягает, ведь привык к эльфу, привык к пребыванию в Мордоре... Тело было лёгким, не было боли в забитых мышцах и одежда совсем не его. Почти невесомая, совершенно не чёрная и без оружия. Сон, конечно же спит, никак не иначе.

Талион не придумывает ничего лучше, чем войти в город, который зазывал открытыми воротами внутрь. Тишина поражала, как и обилие белых тонов, что проглядывали через широкие листья деревьев. Отсутствие любого живого, даже орка, настораживало, однако следопыт продолжал идти прямо, как будто прослеживая чей-то невидимый путь. С каждым новым шагом Талион всё сильнее убеждался, что это обычный сон, что в их тяжёлые времена не осталось столь прекрасных мест, которые полностью пустовали.

Высокая арка с незнакомыми письменами, которые никогда в жизни не видел, и стоит только пройти под ними, как где-то недалеко раздаётся пение. Мелодичный мужской голос, печальный мотив, и отчего-то кажется, что понимает каждое слово. Боль, разочарование, скрытая любовь, которую никогда не одобрят, ведь вторая половина любит другого. Талион хмурится, мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, борясь с желанием уйти, лишь бы не чувствовать столько печали, которое оседает тяжёлыми каплями на душе. И голос, словно слыша его мысли, меняет песню на такую же печальную, но складывает слова в молитве.

_Heskil, anta i farnё  
Lauca wё lomёlórё,  
Qualmёtári, anta i quildё  
Fárёa wё hrotamorё._

Дворец. Прекрасный дворец, какой ещё никогда в жизни не видел, что, кажется, своими острыми пиками достает до самого неба, разрезая густые облака. Талион медленно, боясь, что это может быть ловушка, проходит мимо открытых дверей, заходит внутрь просторного зала, где во главенстве разместился трон. Окна, расписанные событиями из прошлого, при попадании на них лучей солнца отражались на полу разноцветными цветами, которые с большим удовольствием льнули к каждому, кто заходил. Синие гобелены, на которых характерными пятнами расцветали Сильмариллы, окружены языками пламени.

Синий луч солнца пробегает под его ногами, мчится к лестнице, которая скрывается за тёмной портьерой. Талион не знает, что там, не знает, к чему это приведёт, но чувствовал, что там будет он.

_Fui, tana i tiё  
Tera, an orё na hessa,  
Nuri, linda i lírё  
Eldanna i hecil lótesso._

С каждым новым шагом пение становилось громче, подгоняя, подсказывая, куда нужно идти. Светлые коридоры, мягкие полы от ковров, на стенах различные картины - величие, но с ним рядом нога в ногу стремятся уют и тепло. Если бы это был не сон, то остался бы здесь, выпросил бы скромный угол для себя. И Талион совершенно не вспоминает о жене и сыне, не здесь, где нет места для скорби. Тогда почему голос столь надломлен? Почему так много боли, от которой сжимается что-то внутри куда сильнее?

_Anta annalyar aranyan -  
Nan ata yaluvan essё:  
Nienna, anta nin ñolmё  
Cenien cálё lomessё.*_

Талион резко останавливается возле двери, из-за которой и раздавалось пение, но стоит дотронуться рукой до гладкой поверхности, как голос обрывается в мгновения ока. Полная тишина, которая раздаётся неприятным эхом скрежета металла об металл где-то в затылке, что пробуждает незнакомые образы. Битва, слишком быстрые для него движения, выпады, чьи-то крики и Тёмный Властелин. Удар, от которого не успевает уйти. Его сносит в сторону, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Погнувшиеся доспехи на груди не дают сделать вдох, тяжёлые шаги приближаются к нему, чтобы в следующую секунду рука в железной перчатке схватила его за шею и подняла вверх... Талион отшатывается назад, словно ошпаривается, и смаргивает пелену видения. Не может быть... нет...

Следопыт хмуро смотрит на свою ладонь, которая всего несколько секунд назад прижималась к твёрдой поверхности, и переводит взгляд на тёмную дверь. Талион не был дураком. Пусть всего лишь человек, пусть нет у него никакой мудрости, что достигается веками, но он мог сложить два и два. Келебримбор... лишь он мог столь самоотверженно один выступить против Саурона, лишь он не испытывал перед ним страх.

Дверь легко открывается, пропуская человека в обитель эльфа. Синий, преобладание синего, который занимает своё место на широкой кровати и переходит на тяжёлые шторы, что кажутся чёрными. Ему стыдно ступать на белоснежный ковёр грязной обувью, но Талион делает пару шагов, подходя к давно погасшему камину. Высокий потолок, на котором, если приглядеться, видны небольшие точки. "Звёзды. Эльфы любят звёзды", - мелькает у мужчины в голове, когда глаза скользят вдоль стены по шкафам, чьи стеллажи заполнены фолиантами. Никогда не видел столько...  
\- Talyon, - тихий шепот у самого уха, который заставляет вздрогнуть и повернуть голову в его сторону, не находя никого. - Аlasaila. Polan eyë cotumo*.  
\- Я не понимаю.

Талион поворачивает голову в другую сторону, сталкиваясь взглядом с голубыми глазами. Тонкие черты лица, мягкий изгиб губ и длинные волосы цвета вороньего крыла. Не тот полу-мертвец с обезображенным лицом, не тот дух, который был привязан к нему, а настоящий нолдо. Его голову не обхватывал серебряный венец, не было никаких доспехов, лишь одеяние, достойное владыки, отливающее синим и белым. Келебримбор... Он казался моложе, в его глазах был огонёк жизни, даже какого-то веселья, что располагает, притягивает, как и едва заметная улыбка, которая затрагивает тонкие губы.  
\- Furu - hrucarë. Нanyаlyen*.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо заявляет Талион, получая в ответ низкий смешок.  
\- Всё же врать плохо, - голубые глаза на мгновение опускаются вниз, чтобы после подняться вверх, обратно сталкиваясь с карими.

Ему неловко, впервые в жизни... во сне он испытывает столько неловкости, которая вообще осознаётся. Талион не врал, говоря, что не понимает ни единого слова, произнесённого нолдо, просто интуитивно, просто так, как будто это очевидно.  
\- Где я? - задаёт терзающий его вопрос мужчина.  
\- В своём сне, очевидно же, - Келебримбор так и не моргнул ни разу, когда показался перед следопытом. - Но тебя интересует совершенно не это? - новая усмешка, более отчётливая. - Это Ост-ин-Эдиль, Эрегион, былое моё королевство, которое пало по моей же доверчивости.  
\- Ты не виноват, - поспешно произносит Талион, чувствуя себя каким-то юнцом, что не может сдерживать своих порывов. - Просто... просто так получилось. Саурон - мастер лжи, ему никто не может противостоять в одиночку.  
\- Firë*. Ты выгораживаешь того, о ком ничего не знаешь. Бесстрашный, верящий лишь своему сердцу, ведом лишь своим сердцем, - эльф кладёт руку на щеку Талиона и приближается к нему почти вплотную.  
\- Келебримбор?  
\- Не бойся, это лишь сон, я всего лишь твоя выдумка, talyon.

Почему-то ему становится вдруг слишком спокойно после этих слов, слишком спокойно, когда чужое дыхание затрагивает его губы. Непонятное промедление, которое не разрывается ни единым словом, и Талион подаётся вперёд сам, первый, не желая больше чего-то ждать. Неуклюже от неуверенности, от вспышки какой-то неправильности, ведь там, за пределами этого сна, он мстит за убитую семью.

Келебримбор кладёт руки на талию человека, заставляет вжаться в себя и углубляет поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу. Без нежности, без мягкости, заставить забыться в этом сне, и Талион не противится, когда его толкают назад. Укус за губу, который заставляет зашипеть, но он отрезвляет. Следопыт сжимает верхнюю рубаху Келебримбора на груди, дёргает на себя чересчур сильно, из-за чего спотыкается и падает на мягкую кровать. Тяжёлый, не дух, осязаемый, который вновь впивается в его губы, завлекает в свою игру.

Талион не сразу понимает, что всё ограничится лишь прикосновениями, поцелуями, но... всё равно. Мужчина подымает руки вверх, позволяя стянуть с себя рубаху, и вздрагивает от сильного укуса в ключицу.  
\- Постой, я...  
\- Не бойся, anta talyon. 

Горячий язык проходится по ключице, зализывает оставленную розовую метку. Талион вздрагивает от таких прикосновений эльфа. Мужчины. Его гладят так, словно прикасаются к хрупкому изделию, губы прижимаются к прохладной кожи под рёбрами, спускаются вниз, прослеживая полоску тёмных волос, которые скрываются под поясом штанов. Келебримбор не медлит - его желание чувствуется с каждым быстрым вдохом, с которым в грудь слишком тягуче, с трудом заходит воздух.

Талион приподымает бёдра, позволяя его полностью раздеть, морщась от прохладного воздуха, который обдаёт разгорячённую плоть.  
\- Аvasië?* - Келебримбор подымает голову и приподымается на руках, чтобы следопыт мог свести ноги вместе.  
\- Нет, просто я не привык отдаваться древнему нолдо, который ещё и мужчина.

Мужчина не сразу осознаёт, что к нему обратились на квенья, но это становится совершенно безразличным, когда язык касается его плоти. Широкие мазки, губы надолго прижимались к стволу и скользили вдоль. Даже Иорет не всегда такое делала для него, жена, а Келебримбор... Талион не сдерживает длинного стона, когда губы накрывают головку и медленно опускаются вниз, почти не останавливаясь. Эльф оглаживает бёдра, старается ровно дышать, чтобы позорно не задохнуться.

Движения медленные, чтобы понять, что делает всё правильно, и стоит Талиону положить руку на его затылок, как Келебримбор позволяет себе расслабиться. Мужчина наслаждался быстрыми движениями губ, наслаждался тем, как чужая ладонь ходит следом за ними, наслаждался шелковистыми волосами, которые боялся сжать. Хоть никогда не ощущал такую ткань на пальцах, но ему казалось, что... Возбуждение плотным клубком сжимается внизу живота, отчего Талион не сдерживается и подаётся бёдрами вверх, вынуждая эльфа остановится, пережидая вспышку спазма и пытаясь сделать вдох.

Безумие, самое настоящие сумасшествие, и в голову закрадывается мысль, что это проделки Тёмного, что он так пытается его унизить, чтобы перестал вести войну против него. Талион резко открывает глаза, когда его плоть более не обхватывает тепло и когда с новым глотком воздуха в грудь врывается запах лаванды.  
\- Va rukin?*  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - с трудом отвечает Талион.

Голос с хрипотцой, внимательный, почти пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз, которые затянула тёмная пелена страсти. Келебримбор нравится ему таким больше, нравится видеть нормальным, с нормальными чувствами, с нормальными мыслями и почти нормальными действиями. Талион тянет нолдо вверх, ловит себя на порыве его поцеловать, что тут же делает, получая незамедлительный оклик. Влажные пальцы ведут линию от поджатых яичек, останавливаясь лишь на сжатом колечке мышц, неспешно массируя его. Сладкая истома, столь острая, как настоящая игла. Талион ощутимо кусает Келебримбора, когда в него входит палец. Неприятно. Кажется, что нужно прервать это всё, но мужчина забывает об этом, стоит ладони накрыть чувствительную головку.

Плавные движения, осторожные - Келебримбор боялся причинить лишнюю боль. Будет больно - Талион знал это прекрасно, понимал. Он ведёт бёдрами, показывая, что готов к дальнейшему, и закусывает губу, когда в него проникает второй палец. Несколько долгих секунд, с которыми мужчина находит в себе силы, чтобы расслабиться, и движения возобновляются. Ладонь спускается вниз по плоти, отвлекает, когда пальцы расходятся в стороны, давят на стенки чересчур сильно. Зачем вообще согласился на это? Всегда был дураком, отчего даже как-то смешно. Тихий стон, когда пальцы слишком резко выходят из него, и Талион приподымается на локтях, со вспыхнувшей страстью наблюдая за поспешно раздевающимся Келебримбором.  
\- Постой, ты же не собираешься так быстро...  
\- Я не могу больше терпеть.  
\- Да ты эльф! А у вас выдержка больше, чем у нас!  
\- Я особенный эльф.

Эльфы - идеальный народ, но Талион понимает, что эти слова слишком простые, слишком плохо описывают то, что он видит сейчас. Белоснежная кожа, которая, кажется, даже светиться, ни единого волоска и... Следопыт смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону и падает обратно на кровать. Как девица, которая никогда не видела оголённого тела. Ну да...  
\- Ты много думаешь, - Келебримбор почти полностью ложиться на мужчину, кусая мочку его уха. - И умеешь смущаться.  
\- Заткнись.

Низкий смех, от которого по телу пробегают мурашки, и Талион напрягается, чувствуя давление между ягодиц. Он расслабляется, стараясь не боятся, как шепчут ему на ухо, и стоит только Келебримбору толкнуться вперёд, как Талион не сдерживает вскрика. Вспышка боли, что пробегается по позвоночнику вверх, заставляет прогнуться его в пояснице.  
\- Іrime*, - сдавленный шепот на ухо, нолдо обхватывает пальцами член мужчины, стараясь отвлечь его на более приятные ощущения.

Новый толчок, резкий, с которым Келебримбор входит на всю длину и ловит губами солёную каплю на виске, непроизвольную слезу. Талион не обращает внимания на то, что ему говорят, только на пульсирующую боль и осознание всей ошибки. Движения руки быстрые, его губы покрывают быстрыми, короткими поцелуями, и мужчина всё же разбирает просьбу расслабиться, не делать больно им двоим. Долгие секунды, минуты... бесконечность, за которую неприятные ощущения отступают, становятся не такими ужасными, как казалось. Первый толчок аккуратный, медленный и почти неощутимый, как и последующие. Невесомые, и почему-то Талиону кажется, что именно такими должны быть волны на море - мягкие, твёрдые, но совершенно аккуратные, не причиняющие боль. Но внутри всё жжёт, внутри слишком горячо, и следопыт не знает, его это жар или жар Келебримбора. 

Движения становятся более быстрыми, более нетерпеливыми, отчего трение вновь кажется неприятным, но стоит только плоти задеть что-то, отчего яркая вспышка наслаждения затмевает сознание, как Талион длинно стонет, радуя этим эльфа, который больше не сдерживает себя. Резко, быстро, не давая нормально вдохнуть. Талион начинает сам двигаться бёдрами навстречу, насаживаться сильнее на член Келебримбора, чтобы снова и снова чувствовать вспышки удовольствия, которые стягиваются узлом внизу живота. Полнейшее безумие, но он ловит губы нолдо своими, чтобы заглушить редкие короткие стоны, чтобы не смущаться и не терять здравый смысл ещё больше.

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро, когда хочется получить как можно больше. Следопыт с силой подаётся навстречу, с силой насаживается на член Келебримбора и не сдерживает длинного, высокого стона, когда тяжёлые белые капли орошают его живот и живот эльфа. Грубые толчки, слишком редкие, и Талион чувствует горячую жидкость, которая заполняет его.  
\- Melima*, - хрипло выдыхает Келебримбор, оставляя смазанный поцелуй в уголке губ. 

Тёмные пятна перед глазами сгущаются, застилают весь мир, забирая тепло и блаженную негу, которая заполняла его тело. Кто-то рядом зовёт его, настойчиво, как будто хочет свести с ума... свести... с ума... Келебримбор. Талион резко открывает глаза и садится, озираясь по сторонам. Море, трава и эльф, который снова обезображен веками пребывания в смерти.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не оглох, - в голосе Келебримбора нет привычного раздражения, лишь какая-то задумчивость.  
\- Ты... ты видел? - удивление, шок, паника - слишком много всего для него одного. - Это был ты?  
\- О чём ты? - нолдо хмуро смотрит на Талиона.  
\- Сон. Я... я видел тебя. Ты там был!  
\- Не говори ерунды, сон - это сон, твой, и не более, - Келебримбор осматривает следопыта и делает пару шагов в сторону призрачной башни. - Достаточно пустых бесед, у нас есть важные дела.

Талион опускает взгляд на свои руки и поджимает губы. "Melima", - бьётся в голове, а уголок губ жжётся от недавнего поцелуя. Не может же сон быть таким настоящим. Он добьётся правды, но сейчас действительно нужно отомстить за свою семью.

Примечания:  
*Анарион - Cyerme Nienna Tаrinna.  
Перевод с квенья(выполнен группой "Менестрели Средиземья"):  
Хэскиль, дай мне жилище  
Тёплое, как сумеречный сон,  
Квалмэтари, дай покоя сполна,  
Что как пещерный мрак;  
Фуи, укажи дорогу прямую  
К сердцу иссохшему,  
Нури, спой песню  
Эльфу, что всеми отвергнут.  
Отдай дары свои моему королю -  
Но опять вспоминаю я имя:  
Ниэнна, дай же мне мудрость  
Увидеть свет во тьме.

Перевод с квенья:  
*Talyon. Аlasaila. Pоlan еyë cotumо - Бесстрашный. Глупый. Я мог бы быть врагом.  
*Furu - hrucarë. Нanyаlyen - Ложь - злой поступок. Ты понимаешь меня.  
*Firë - человек.  
*Аvasië - неудобно.  
*Va rukin - не страшно.  
*Іrime - прекрасный.  
*Melima - прекрасный/любимый.


End file.
